european_windstorm_centrefandomcom-20200213-history
Season Timelines/North Atlantic Seasons
The Season timelines and other information will be put here in future. 2016-17 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary This season started very early, with European Cyclone Natalie forming on August 2nd. This season is forecast to be an average season in terms of system numbers. ImageSize = width:870 height:295 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2016 till:31/03/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-5) anchor:till from:02/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Natalie" from:16/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Charley" from:01/09/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Earl" from:02/09/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Hazel" from:20/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Connie" from:22/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Diane" from:25/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Ex-TS Karl" from:27/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Julia" from:30/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Paine" from:03/10/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Conson" from:03/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Kirk" barset:break from:08/10/2016 till:12/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Tilo" from:18/11/2016 till:21/11/2016 color:C3 text:"Marco (Angus)" from:20/11/2016 till:22/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Nadine" from:30/11/2016 till:03/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Sandy" from:07/12/2016 till:10/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Valerie" from:11/12/2016 till:13/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Fabian" from:13/12/2016 till:16/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Sebastian" from:21/12/2016 till:24/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Pam (Barbra)" from:23/12/2016 till:25/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Van (Conor)" from:25/12/2016 till:27/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Dan" from:06/01/2017 till:10/01/2017 color:C2 text:"Lewis" barset:break from:11/01/2017 till:13/01/2017 color:C1 text:"Lorena" from:20/01/2017 till:24/01/2017 color:C3 text:"Manuel" from:27/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 color:C2 text:"Tyler" from:04/02/2017 till:07/02/2017 color:C4 text:"Louise" from:06/02/2017 till:09/02/2017 color:C2 text:"Priscilla" from:19/02/2017 till:22/02/2017 color:C1 text:"Raymond" from:22/02/2017 till:27/02/2017 color:C4 text:"Sonia" from:21/02/2017 till:26/02/2017 color:C3 text:"Carlos (Doris)" from:25/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 color:C2 text:"Ida (Ewan)" from:01/03/2017 till:03/03/2017 color:C1 text:"Gracie" from:13/03/2017 till:16/03/2017 color:C1 text:"Alex" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March TextData = pos:(430,30) text:"(From the European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2015-16 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary This season started on the 4th of October with the formation of Windstorm Nate. ImageSize = width:880 height:305 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2015 till:31/03/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/10/2015 till:06/10/2015 color:TS text:"Nathan" from:24/10/2015 till:29/10/2015 color:C2 text:"Wymar" from:06/11/2015 till:09/11/2015 color:C3 text:"Unnamed" from:10/11/2015 till:15/11/2015 color:C2 text:"Nate (Abigail)" from:14/11/2015 till:16/11/2015 color:TS text:"Olivia" from:15/11/2015 till:18/11/2015 color:C2 text:"Olly (Barney)" from:26/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Oscar (Clodagh)" from:03/12/2015 till:05/12/2015 color:C4 text:"Patty" from:03/12/2015 till:08/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Paula (Desmond)" from:06/12/2015 till:09/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Peter" from:08/12/2015 till:10/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Queen" from:12/12/2015 till:15/12/2015 color:C2 text:"Rafeal" from:13/12/2015 till:16/12/2015 color:C2 text:"Roxie" barset:break from:14/12/2015 till:17/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Sandy" from:16/12/2015 till:20/12/2015 color:C1 text:"Scarlett" from:21/12/2015 till:25/12/2015 color:C2 text:"Stan (Eva)" from:28/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 color:C3 text:"Soudelor (Frank)" from:30/12/2015 till:03/01/2016 color:C2 text:"Sammy" from:01/01/2016 till:05/01/2016 color:C3 text:"Tammy" from:24/01/2016 till:27/01/2016 color:C2 text:"Tilo" from:28/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 color:C4 text:"Thelma (Gertrude)" from:30/01/2016 till:02/02/2016 color:C3 text:"Tony (Henry)" from:05/02/2016 till:08/02/2016 color:C1 text:"Vince" from:06/02/2016 till:09/02/2016 color:C2 text:"Victor (Imogen)" from:11/02/2016 till:14/02/2016 color:TS text:"Wayne" from:14/02/2016 till:17/02/2016 color:C2 text:"Wyatt" barset:break from:27/02/2016 till:02/03/2016 color:C2 text:"Wallis (Jake)" from:06/03/2016 till:09/03/2016 color:C1 text:"Xray" from:10/03/2016 till:12/03/2016 color:C1 text:"Yoke" from:20/03/2016 till:24/03/2016 color:C2 text:"Zebra" from:20/03/2016 till:24/03/2016 color:C1 text:"Lillian" from:27/03/2016 till:29/03/2016 color:C3 text:"Mora (Katie)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:28/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March TextData = pos:(430,30) text:"(From the European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2014-15 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary This season started a few day early, as Hurricane Cristobal became a European Windstorm it made landfall over Iceland and dessipated later on the 1st September. This season was no where near as active as the last, seeing only 9 systems in total, 6 where C3+, 2 was C2 and 1 was C1. ImageSize = width:870 height:295 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2014 till:31/03/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-5) anchor:till from:29/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 color:C3 text:"Ex-Hurricane Cristobal" from:12/10/2014 till:14/10/2014 color:C3 text:"Luis" from:12/10/2014 till:19/10/2014 color:C4 text:"Lee" from:09/12/2014 till:13/12/2014 color:C4 text:"Luca" from:04/01/2015 till:05/01/2015 color:C1 text:"Tara" from:06/01/2015 till:08/01/2015 color:C3 text:"Unnamed" barset:break from:08/01/2015 till:10/01/2015 color:C3 text:"Tico" from:09/01/2015 till:10/01/2015 color:C4 text:"Michelle" from:13/01/2015 till:16/01/2015 color:C2 text:"Mike" from:11/02/2015 till:15/02/2015 color:C3 text:"Karl" from:12/02/2015 till:14/02/2015 color:C2 text:"Earl" from:21/02/2015 till:24/02/2015 color:C4 text:"Koji" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:31/12/2014 text:December from:01/01/2015 till:31/01/2015 text:January from:01/02/2015 till:28/02/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:31/03/2015 text:March TextData = pos:(430,30) text:"(From the European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary The 2013-14 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season lasts from the 1st October to the 28th February of the following year. Meaning that the season spans two years. These dates limit the scope of windstorm formation and they can form at any time. Windstorm Cameron brought a large storm surge on the coasts of North-Western Europe. The strongest storm of the season was Dora. This season has developed many damaging windstorms, most impacting the United Kingdom, Iceland and France. ImageSize = width:870 height:295 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2013 till:31/03/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/10/2013 till:15/10/2013 color:C1 text:"Andrea" from:15/10/2013 till:18/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Arlene" from:22/10/2013 till:26/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Bertie" from:24/10/2013 till:28/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Beth" from:26/10/2013 till:29/10/2013 color:C3 text:"Carmen" from:29/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bud" from:01/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Bertha" from:03/11/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:C1 text:"Bret" from:10/11/2013 till:14/11/2013 color:C4 text:"Camille" from:19/11/2013 till:21/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Connor" from:19/11/2013 till:22/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Carl" from:04/12/2013 till:07/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Cameron" from:12/12/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Celia" from:14/12/2013 till:17/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Cindy" from:14/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Don" from:18/12/2013 till:21/12/2013 color:C4 text:"Danielle" barset:break from:19/12/2013 till:23/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Dennis" from:21/12/2013 till:24/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Donna" from:22/12/2013 till:27/12/2013 color:C5 text:"Dora" from:23/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:C2 text:"Emily" from:26/12/2013 till:29/12/2013 color:C3 text:"Etna" from:28/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:C1 text:"Fernand" from:30/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Floyd" from:30/12/2013 till:02/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Franklin" from:02/01/2014 till:05/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Freddie" from:04/01/2014 till:07/01/2014 color:C5 text:"Ike" from:10/01/2014 till:15/01/2014 color:C3 text:"Inez" from:18/01/2014 till:23/01/2014 color:C1 text:"Unamed Windstorm" from:23/01/2014 till:25/01/2014 color:C2 text:"Isdore" from:24/01/2014 till:28/01/2014 color:C4 text:"Ivan" from:29/01/2014 till:03/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Irene" from:30/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 color:TS text:"Gert" barset:break from:03/02/2014 till:05/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Gil" from:03/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Helen" from:04/02/2014 till:07/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Harrison" from:05/02/2014 till:09/02/2014 color:C5 text:"Gustav" from:11/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C4 text:"Julio (Tini)" from:13/02/2014 till:14/02/2014 color:C3 text:"Jordan (Ulla)" from:14/02/2014 till:16/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Kara" from:18/02/2014 till:21/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Unnamed" from:20/02/2014 till:24/02/2014 color:C1 text:"Unnamed" from:24/02/2014 till:26/02/2014 color:C2 text:"Katherine" from:27/02/2014 till:01/03/2014 color:C3 text:"Katrina" from:08/03/2014 till:10/03/2014 color:C5 text:"Lorenzo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March TextData = pos:(430,30) text:"(From the European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) 2012-13 North Atlantic European Windstorm Season Summary The 2012-2013 European Windstorm Season ran from the 11th September with the formation of Windstorm Carin and Ended with the dissipation of Windstorm Xaver. This season saw a total of 21 systems, 1 Below 40 mph, 15 Cat 1-2 storms and 5 Cat 3+. Thiss season was a below average season. ImageSize = width:870 height:299 PlotArea = top:7 bottom:80 right:20 left:9 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2012 till:31/03/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:European_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:European_Cyclone id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Windstorm id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Windstorm id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Windstorm id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Windstorm id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Windstorm Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/09/2012 till:28/09/2012 color:C3 text:"Carin" from:25/09/2012 till:02/10/2012 color:C1 text:"Lulu" from:29/09/2012 till:07/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Marianne" from:12/10/2012 till:19/10/2012 color:C4 text:"Stephanie" from:13/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Tavina" from:25/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:TS text:"Ex-Hurricane Rafael" from:04/11/2012 till:11/11/2012 color:C1 text:"Annakatherine" from:12/11/2012 till:17/11/2012 color:C1 text:"Deinise" from:21/11/2012 till:26/11/2012 color:C2 text:"Fransiska" from:10/12/2012 till:16/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Karin" from:11/12/2012 till:18/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Petra" barset:break from:21/12/2012 till:24/12/2012 color:C1 text:"Qurina" from:27/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 color:C2 text:"Tina" from:04/01/2013 till:07/01/2013 color:C1 text:"Boris" from:07/01/2013 till:13/01/2013 color:C3 text:"Deiter" from:21/01/2013 till:31/01/2013 color:C5 text:"Jolle" from:26/01/2013 till:29/01/2013 color:C1 text:"Kerim" from:26/01/2013 till:01/02/2013 color:C1 text:"Lennart" from:02/02/2013 till:06/02/2013 color:C3 text:"Pille" from:23/02/2013 till:26/02/2013 color:C1 text:"Thomas" from:03/03/2013 till:11/03/2013 color:C2 text:"Xaver" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:31/01/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:28/02/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 text:March TextData = pos:(436,30) text:"(From the European Windstorm Scale)" pos:(617,30) Category:Season Timelines